


Find the Signal, Help Them

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Co. Receive a distress signal and find a girl who is more than she appears. Can they save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found the Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published on here. Hope you like it. Its not finished so suggestions are welcome!

There was a crash and then a weird hhhhhuuunnshhhh noise. The girl was woken up by the noise. *I'm not going to check. I'm not going to check. I'll go to the toilet though.*

She walked out of her room and looked to the left where the noise came from. Around the corner came a tall man. He was wearing a bow tie and fez. He was followed by a red head with a Scottish accent who was talking to a blond Brit. 

"'Ello who are you?" Bow Tie asked.

"Who are you?" I responded.

"I asked you first." Boe Tie said sounding like a child who didn't get his way.

"Yeah but you're in my house." I snapped back a little smuggly.

"Touché. I'm the Doctor. This is Amy, Rory. There's a blond lady back there, that's River and the man, also back there, is Jack." The Doctor said pointing at the red head then blonde then behind him. 

"Alrighty then I'm Prim. What are you doing in my house then? And why are you wearing a bow tie and fez?"

"Ok as to what we're doing we're tracking a signal. A distress signal. And bow ties and fezzes are cool know we're the signal might be coming from?" The Doctor asked. Prim nodded but before anymore could be said a call was heard. 

"Sweetie? We've got company!" A female voice said.

"Let me through. Don't hurt them!" Prim called pushing passed the trio. 

"Tell them that!" A male voice yelled.

"Alright. Halt!" She said stepping in front of the man and woman. "These people are the Doctor and his helpers I called him because of the nightmares. I told you they were coming. Don't worry its fine. Go back to your posts! That's an order." Prim barked. 

"But ma'am they have weapons." A guard spoke up.

"They have traveled very far and its not a crime to have protection." She replied, "You are dismissed. Back to your posts! Now!" 

"How'd you do that? Why'd they listen to you?" Rory asked once the guards left.

"Being the Princess has its advantages. But the better question is why, why did I do that? You technicality are trespassing. Why should I not go back and get them?" Prim asked seriously. 

"Princess? Blimey. Princess Prim. Try saying that five time fast." The Doctor said then proceeded to try it. 

"Doctor? Doctor! Answer the girl's question." The blond woman named River said.

"And it's one or the other not both. I don't like being called both." Prim corrected.

"Alrighty then there is..." He was interrupted by the man called Jack. "Why don't we go somewhere more private. Hmmm. Is that ok?" He asked. Prim was studying his face. 

"Yeah... follow me." She sounded distracted but led them back to her room. Once they were all in she shut the door and turned on the lights. The group then saw the girl clearly she was tall, skinny, and had straight jet black hair down the small of her back. And starting at them were bright blue eyes.

"You, Jack, what's your last name?" She asked suddenly.

"Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. Why?" Instead of giving and answer she walked over and punched him right in the jaw. Not hard enough to break it but enough to leave him dazed with a mark.

River and Amy grabbed the girl and Rory and the Doctor grabbed Jack. First to steady him then to hold him back. He could have easily gotten away but allowed himself to be held back

"What the Hell was that for?!?!" Jack screamed.

"It was a warning. Get out of my room, the lot of ya! You can stay in the room across the hall. We'll talk in the morning." With that she shrugged off the other two and walked to her bed. She had her back to them so she could not see the Doctor and River silently arguing weather he should stay or not. She said no but he said yes and finally just pushed her out the door.

After a minute or two him silently staying in the shadows she turned to him and said, "Staring is rude you know?"

"I know. So what was all that about? If it's ok to ask?" The Doctor said carefully not wanting to set her off again.

"It's not." She said dryly.

"Well I'll ask it anyways. What was that about?"

"Your not gonna leave til I answer are you?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"Alrighty. I don't like him. I may even hate him. Never met him but I know of him. I've seen his picture memorised it so I could know him if I saw him."

"But why do you dislike him so much? He's not bad lookin so I know you don't hate him for that."

"He killed my mother... Indirectly. But still he didn't do anything to save her." 

"How did she die?"

"Its a long story."

"We've got plenty of time."

"Alright... well it started a long time ago. Jack met my mother and they fell in love. Or rather she fell in love with him. But she didn't tell him she was, at the time a princess. Jack didn't want anything long term so he left. Mother looked for him but he had just disappeared after one night. She got marry to another soon after but always loved Jack. Later on he got a bounty on his head. Mother got pictures and started telling me about him. Then one day while we were talking we got a frantic phone call from Jack. He wanted to meet with Mother in an old cabin they had rented. So we went.

When we got there there was no Jack, only a bunch of thieves. We were attacked and one of them said 'If the Captain thinks he'll pay us off wit a couple of biches, well he es very wrong. Where es Captain Jack?' A big man yelled at us.

'We don't know we were coming to meet him.' Mother said dignifiedly.

'So ole Jackie does think he can pay us off. Well as long as I git m'four deaths I don't care who takes um... Wait who are ya?' 

Mother didn't answer. He grabbed her face and turn it to look at me.

'Answer sweetheart or the girl will pay dearly.' Mother's eye got big and she yanked free of his hand. 'We are the Queen and Princess. You will be paid dearly for our safe return.' Mother added that last part hoping they would let us go. 

'I still need my deaths.' And with that he slit her throat. 

I don't know when I stopped screaming and crying but they must have knocked me out because the next thing I remember is waking up in a ditch. The royal guard found me and Mother's body. She was given a proper funeral and I swore I would kill Jack Harkness if I ever got the chance..." 

"Easier said than done." The Doctor muttered.

"What?" Prim asked not hearing him.

"Nothing. So anything else I feel like your hiding something from me." The Doctor said suspiciously.

"Oh I am. But that you will hopefully find out tomorrow. And one more thing. I don't think I could kill Jack. I don't even know if I want to. That was a long time ago." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How long?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Six years. Six long years." With that she laid her head down and started to cry. 

The Doctor stood up then sat down next to her and pull her on his lap. He started whispering soothing words to her and the girl eventually fell asleep in the Time Lord's arms.

≈≈#≈≈

In the morning a guard came to check on the Princess and he found a strange man in her bed. 

Prim was awoken by someone coming in her room. It was a guard. *Oh no he's new. And wasn't here last night.* The Doctor also woke up but instead of staying still he jumped up off the bed. 

The guard raised his gun and, having been taught to shoot first ask questions later, shot...

Knowing what the the guards were trained to do she got up and pushed the Doctor out of the way just in time for the bullet to hit her in the chest... She fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Dead.

"What have you done!" The Doctor demanded, outraged. The young guard was clearly in shock because he just stood there looking at the dead girl. 

"She was a child! And you killed her!" The outraged Doctor crossed the room in a matter of seconds, even though it was a large room and they were on opposite sides.

The Doctor was just about to do something bad to the shocked boy, he wasn't sure what he was going on rage not rational thought, when he heard a gasp from behind him.

They both look over to see the girl get up looking slightly dazed. She looked at them both then as if sensing the tension she said, "Guess your not as good a shot as you thought." And with a weak laugh she sat on the bed.

She looked directly at the even more shocked boy and whispered "Forget." The boy's eyes glazed over then he walked out but before the door was closed they saw him shake his head to clear it then walk on.

The girl gave the Doctor a weak smile then passed out. The Doctor was now in full freak out mode. Luckily the Prim revived quickly.

"Please Doctor I'm alright. I just needed a minute but he had to go. Usually I don't faint afterwards. Please just calm down." She said trying to comfort the nearly hysterical Doctor. 

"But... what... you died... there's only one person..." Understanding dawned on his face. "He's your... I mean your his..." Prim just nodded he continued, "But you don't feel like a fixed point in time..."

"Yeah I'll explain everything later." She explained calmly leading him to the edge of the bed. He gulped and she continued, "Mother and Jack had a one night stand. He probably doesn't even remember her. Then she got married so when it came out she was pregnant no one thought it could be anyone else's." She took a breath.

"Then when I didn't look that much like 'Father'," She did airquotes around Father, "we did a DNA test. It was hushed up so no one knew. I didn't even know. That story I told you was mainly true. The thieves killed me I know they did. I didn't know at the time but once I started looking I found a lot. Don't tell your friends. I'll tell them eventually, alright? Compose yourself before you leave. It will be best to not look all shaken when greeting them." 

He gave a nod shook himself and was back to normal Doctor in a moment. 

"Alrighty then. I'll go to the others you do whatever you need just..." he paused a moment, "Bye." And he rushed out the door. 

The girl rolled her eyes and went to the closet and picked out a nice green dress. She was going to show them where the distress signal was so she needed to dress appropriately. A green dress down to her knees with a pair of brown pull up boots. She went to the hallway.

As Prim was getting ready the Doctor went to the other room and was bomb-bardded with questions.

"Come on, Doc, did she say why did she slugged me?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'm not aloud to say. You know, spoilers and all that." The Doctor said. 

"But can we trust her? She did attack Jack unprovoked." Rory said sceptical as ever.

"Didn't you hear the Doctor? Spoilers. I'm sure will find out. Won't we Doctor?" Amy countered as always having complete faith in the Doctor. Only River stayed quite.

The door opened and the Princess put her head in. "Want to find the source of the signal?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes although the rest of her face remained cheerful.

"Oh yes. Geronimo!" the Doctor stepping towards the door. She nodded and they followed her. She led them through hallways then stepped into a secret passage ways. When asked why she explained to escape the guards and it was the only way to the prison.

That hushed them up. They followed her in silence. After what seemed like forever in Rory's opinion, they reached a door. It didn't look any different than the other doors they had passed but the Princess stopped and turned to them. 

"Whatever you see in there I don't want you to touch it. Alright it has been harmed so much by others it associates any contact will be followed by pain. Only I can keep her calm. But to do so you must also be calm. Understand?" They nodded so she pushes the door in


	2. Now We Found the Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out where the distress signal came from and its not what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. More at the end.  
> PS this is all me so I'm sorry for he mistakes. Its ok to point them out. I would like to correct what I can.

Once inside they had to pause a moment to let there eyes adjust to the dim light. Once it did they continued forward carefully. They didn't have to go far though. They came to a cell after about ten meters. Inside the cell was a girl.

Not just any girl it was the Princess. A much skinnier and paler version but the same girl.

"Wha... how... who is that?" River asked bending down outside the bars. 

"That's me." Prim answered in a whisper so the other girl couldn't hear her and at hearing the voices she had never heard before fearing the worst the girl in the cell curled into a tight little ball and the girl on the outside cringed.

"How?" Jack asked barely keeping the disgust out of his voice. "How can you be here and there?" 

"It's not my choice if that's what you mean. I'm her mind. Right now she is just instinct. She just wants to survive. See that collar... that is keeping me from joining back with her. But the worst thing is every time one of us is hurt we both feel it." The girl explained sadly.

Amy buried her face in Rory's shoulder not wanting to see the broken girl in the cell.

"But how can you be solid that would take a lot of mental control. How did this happen exactly?" The Doctor asked bending down next to River.

"Remember when I told you that story. For the others it was about when my mum died. She died at the hand of thieves but I was ransomed." She gave a look at the Doctor that told him to stay quiet. 

"Well my mother's head adviser upped my psychic training and within six months I was able to project a full body anywhere in the room. Well once, after mastering it solo, she was in the room. Once I projected she snapped the collar on my body. I never could make myself solid but she thought of that too. I could still control my body in my other form but I could also feel its pain. So she injure it. I was taken back, stunned. She then forced this on me."

She was fingering the choker necklace on her throat. It was blue with a silver connecter.

"It makes me solid and able to feel pain. Both hers and mine." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

Amy looked up and then ran over to the crying girl hugging her at this the girl stiffened. Amy released her and held her at arms length. 

"Why did they do this to you?" She asked. 

"They wanted an immortal queen. When I'm separate I can't die and she ages very slowly." Prim said brushing Amy off and turning back to the cell. "They didn't care if we hurt and they still don't." 

"Can't you just take the collar off her then off you and I don't know meld back together?" Rory asked at which time Amy turns around and smacks him on the arm for 'being so insensitive.'

"No no it's a reasonable question. Well I've tried. But if either of us tries to take off the other's collar it sends out a shock and we both get hit. And it gets more power/painful each time." Prim answered.

"Whoa whoa hang on a minute. How come I was just now hearing your call now. You told me this happen six years ago. Has anything significant happened lately?" The Doctor asked standing up and looking at the Prim that could speak. 

She thought for a moment then before saying anything, she walked over and picked up a key. The others were just watching her. She unlocked the cell and went in. She motioned for the Doctor to follow her. He did once he was in she shut the door. 

River did not have a good feeling and wanted to go in too but the door relocked and she wasn't in. She girl in the cell crawled into the corner and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"You asked why you heard our call. When did you first hear it? Two days ago? Yesterday?" Prim asked moving to the other girl and speaking in whispers. Hovering over her but not touching.

"Two days ago yeah, why?" The Doctor said coming closer to girl girl huddled in the corner also speaking in a hushed tone.

"It was the day before the anniversary of when we were separated. I've noticed it before and tested my theory the day before there is a major build up of psychic energy around both of us. It peaks on the actual anniversary then drops the day after. You asked if I did something different yeah I did. We touched and shouted, mentally, help us! save me! For a full five minutes. It hurt, oh yes it hurt but it was worth it because your going to save us won't you?" When Prim finished she looked like a hopeful kid and not someone who was forced out of their own body.

At feeling how hopeful her mind was Prim's body moved and uncurled herself until she was able to look at the Doctor and her mind. It was an odd sensation and she wanted to draw back but she tentatively reached toward the Doctor.

As she reached to him he held still, not wanting to frighten the child. She touch his face but flinched back waiting for the repercussions. When none came she looked at him. And for the first time in six long years both the girls smiled at the same time...

"Hello there. How are you? I'm the Doctor and I'm going to save you both." The Doctor said quietly to the girls.

"She's... well not exactly happy more like hopeful and a little grateful. Wow... this is... amazing. Its been so long since we've been this close to being together after we were separated. When our emotions are high it's easier to sense each other." Prim said truly amazed.

"Ok I'm going to do something but this will get confusing so for now you, the mind, will be Prim. And your body will be Princess. Ok? Good now open that door and everyone listen up. Now you said you feel closer when your both have high emotions right?" The Doctor asked and Prim nodded. "Would that include pain?" 

Again Prim nodded again but cautiously this time. 

"Ok. Can someone else take off your collar and necklace?" He asked standing slowly. He reached to the cowering girl she flinched waiting to be hit.

"Yes... But if you don't say the proper password it will hurt. But I think and hope its just til there off." Prim said understanding what he was going to do. 

"Ok. Jack, Rory when we get out I want you to grab Princess. Removing the collar will hurt and she'll fight so be gentle but firm. River, Amy grab Prim and when so that when the pain starts she'll be stable." 

Princess look up at the man with the outstretched hand. He hadn't hit her or looked like he would so she reached out for his hand. He nodded encouragingly when she took his hand.

He led her out of the cell and to two other men. She hid behind him but he just stepped out of the way. The man she was holding on to said something and the other two held out their hands. 

He gave her hand to the one with blue eyes and he held on but not to tightly. The blond took her other hand and held her there. Then the Nice One reached for her neck.

She tried to pull away but Blue Eyes and Blondy held her. Instead of trying to strangle her he went for the collar. He started getting it off using a little device he pulled out of his pocket. It make a weird noise then there was nothing but pain. She blacked out at that point.

The Doctor kept using the sonic even after the girl passed out. Prim, who had mostly quiet, let out a scream when Princess fainted. She thrashed around and Amy and River were having a difficult time keeping her down. 

The sonic eventually got the collar off and Prim quieted to whimpering. The Doctor then turned and soniced Prim's necklace. At last it came off as well and River and Amy could no longer hold her. She literally became intangible.

In the next moment she was pulled back into her body. The girl's rags were turned into the green dress and boots and she woke up.

"Thank you. I really had no idea if that was going to work. I am just relieved it did." The girl tried to stand but her legs gave out. Jack caught her.

"Thank you and I feel that while I'm getting control back in my body I should explain some things." Jack stood her up right and she managed not to fall. "I'm your daughter. It was a one night stand and the thieves were after you not my mother and I. The whole 'being separated from my body is why I don't feel like a fix point, cause I'm not."

A new voice interrupted them, "And because you found her is the reason you must die." They all turned and looked at the door way. It was the Head Adviser.

"Forget the immortal queen, we will have to find a whole new one." She hissed.

River got out her blaster but was thrown up against the wall. "Honestly, I was expecting more of a challenge Time Lord." She said looking at the Doctor. She flung the others against the wall, including the Doctor.

"Let them go." Prim said in a weak voice, her head hung.

"Honestly, why did we ever think you would be our greatest queen? You can't even protect these fools. You are NOT the Queen we need." She spit walking closer to Prim. At this Prim raised her head.

"Actually," all the travelers fell to the ground, "I'm exactly want the planet needs. You see, you rule with fear and violence. I WILL rule with understanding." The walls started shaking and the ceiling cracked.

"Prim? Prim! We need to get out of here, now!" River shouted. Prim threw the Head Adviser up against the wall. She then motioned for the others to follow her. She led them out and back to the castle.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that." The Doctor said as they climbed into the TARDIS.

"I wish I didn't have to either. But she would not have changed. And I'm not you." She said, even in her weakened state she was starting to look and sound more like a Queen. The Doctor gave a solemn nod and walked into the TARDIS. 

Jack still hadn't gotten in, "I'm sorry about your mom. I truely wish I could remember but I cant."

"You're a time traveler, maybe it hasn't happen for you yet." She said with a shrug. "Best of luck out there. And if you do meet my mother... don't change a thing. I'm glad I met you and don't want to change that." She gave him a hug.

"Alright. And good luck to you here. I'm sure she isn't the only corrupt person here. You're going to have your hands full." He ruffled her hair.

"Oh and Jack? She asked before he shut the door.  
"Hmm?" He poked his head out.  
"Sorry for punching you."  
"No problem, work on it and then we'll see." He winked and went inside.

She stepped back as the TARDIS dematerilized. She knew there was little chance of seeing them again and she was ok with that. She had a world to fix. She turned around and got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making more with this TARDIS crew. Then I was thinking making them into a series of standalones. I would love some advice on this so please comment!


End file.
